


NSFW Alphabet ~ Becky Lynch

by flickawhip



Series: Becky Lynch Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Becky Alphabet.Written for a request on the Imagines page





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Becky Lynch

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Becky is very good at aftercare, she likes to feed you, make you laugh and generally make sure you’re okay. She’s also fond of ‘My sweet Lass’.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Becky loves her muscles. She’s a big fan of your fingers.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Becky loves to make you cum, it’s her favorite. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Becky is a little bit of a dom.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Becky acts like she’s perfectly innocent but she’s very good at getting you off, which is really all the matters.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Becky is goofy before and after sex but in the moment she is very focused.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Becky is clean-shaven due to work, she’s also a fan of keeping you tidy, she has a slight shaving kink.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Becky is very intimate when it comes to focusing on you, otherwise she’s pretty good at romance.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Becky doesn’t like to masturbate, although she’s more than happy to get you off over the phone.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting.  
She’s also slightly into making you call her Daddy

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Locker Room, she gets off on making you moan for her when others can hear you.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Becky just wants to make you wet, it’s her favorite thing to do.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with scat or golden showers, anything else she’ll try.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Becky loves Oral, both giving and receiving, she’s very good at it.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Becky is slow and sensual but she can up her pace when she wants to, or when you beg her to.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Becky won’t do Quickies, ever.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Becky doesn’t take risks, she wants you both to be safe.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Becky has a lot of stamina, the longest you’ve gone so far is two hours, taking turns.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Becky does have a vibrator she will use on you if she wants to get you off quickly, although she prefers to use her own body.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Becky is a huge tease, but she’s fair, she always helps you get off.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Becky is pretty good at staying quiet, when you are at home though she’s a moaner.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Becky loves to make you moan her name, all the time. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Becky loves to use boxers although she also wears super frilly bras.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Becky has a huge sex-drive, although she’s good at managing it so she doesn’t overwhelm you.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
She only sleeps when she’s sure you’re okay.


End file.
